In the field of image displays, with the keenest attention, intensive study has been directed to PDPs which are comparable to CRT displays in brightness and have a relatively simple structure with slimness and ease of fabricating a display screen wider than 20 inches across. A PDP is a flat display panel composed a pair of glass substrates between which a vast number of cells are arrayed, being separated by barrier ribs made of an insulating material. Each cell, acting as a pixel, contains a phosphor, which is excited by ultraviolet rays generated by a plasma discharge to emit visible light. Electrodes, resistors, dielectrics, etc. for generating plasma are provided on the substrates and in the cells. A color filter array and a black matrix are also provided for color display. The barrier ribs, electrodes, resistors, dielectrics, phosphors, color filter array, and black matrix (hereinafter referred to as barrier ribs, etc.) have been fabricated by thick film screen printing techniques in which a photo-insensitive paste containing inorganic particles is screen printed on a substrate in a pattern and baked or photolithographic techniques in which a photosensitive paste composition containing inorganic particles is applied to a substrate, irradiated with ultraviolet radiation, etc. through a photo mask, developed to leave a pattern on the substrate, and baked. However, thick film screen printing techniques have poor pattern position accuracy because a paste composition should be printed repeatedly due to the limited thickness provided by a single screen printing operation. Therefore, it has been difficult to produce a wide-screen and high-precision PDP by thick film screen printing. With photolithographic techniques, the film for forming barrier ribs, etc. is too thick for assuring sufficient photosensitivity over the whole thickness, resulting in a failure to form a highly precise pattern with sharp edges. To overcome these drawbacks of conventional PDP production techniques, JP-A-2000-7383 (The term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) proposes a process comprising transferring a film-forming material layer to a substrate, forming a resist layer thereon, exposing the resist layer to form a resist pattern, etching the film-forming material layer using the resist pattern as a mask to form a pattern, and baking the pattern. However, this process involves an increased number of steps, leading to an increase of production cost. Moreover, when a carrier film is stripped off the film-forming material layer transferred to the substrate, the film-forming material layer receives release marks due to its tackiness.